Day after Day
by Reading wanderer
Summary: Half song fic. Zexion hears something in the halls after a tiring day. And Larxene joins the organization.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do i own the song.

The song is: **the fool on the hill** by _the Beatles_.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, not that it wasn't always night on never was, and Zexion was walking down the halls, head in his Lexicon. It had been a particularly rough day as Xigbar and Xaldin had brought in the newest member of the organization; a female named Arlene from the Pride Lands. She had apparently been the last of a lost bloodline of cheetahs that could mess with the weather and cause thunder storms. Unfortunately, she only spoke in a language that Number IX could understand and translate, which irritated everyone, especially the water mage who had held on to Vexen's foot and wouldn't let go until he promised to create a translation device.<p>

_Day after day, alone on a hill,  
>The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still<br>But nobody wants to know him,  
>They can see he's just a fool<br>_Zexion looked up in surprise, finding himself in one of the unexplored parts of the castle. The sounds of a radio had startled him into dropping his book with a loud _thunk_.

_And he never gives an answer,  
>But the fool on the hill sees the sun going down<br>And the eyes in his head see the world spinning round._

A second voice joined in singing, softer and a bit rougher, one that was much more familiar for how it had been grating on his nerves earlier in the day. A few paces ahead, Zexion could see an open door and, inside, the source of the first voice, a small purple radio sitting on the floor.

_Well on the way, head in a cloud,  
>The man of a thousand voices talking perfectly loud.<br>But nobody ever hears him  
><em> A head popped out of the door and looked down the opposite hall before turning around and seeing Zexion in the hall picking up his book. A hand popped out and gestured to him to come in before both retreated back behind the door. And the whole time, he never stopped singing along.

_Or the sound he appears to make  
>And he never seems to notice.<br>But the fool on the hill sees the sun going down  
>And the eyes in his head see the world spinning round.<em>

Zexion took a few steps forward, unsure about the sudden invitation, but the music was calling to him in a way. With only the slightest hesitation, he walked in. the room was odd, two walls were made of mirrors, one was normal and one was made of glass so someone could see the city down below. However, the one who had beckoned him in was no longer there and the radio, though it had looked new from afar, was covered in cobwebs. The song from earlier was still playing hauntingly in the background, but the radio wasn't plugged in. in the middle of the room was a piece of paper with odd, glowing runes on it. He walked over and picked it up. As he looked, the song grew louder.

_And nobody seems to like him,  
>They can tell what he wants to do<br>And he never shows his feelings.  
>But the fool on the hill sees the sun going down<br>And the eyes in his head see the world spinning round._

_He never listens to them,  
>He knows that they're the fools<br>They don't like him. The fool on the hill sees the sun going down  
>And the eyes in his head see the world spinning round.<em>

_ 'Interesting,_' he thought to himself before turning around and trying to find his way back without using a portal. Thoughts swirled around his head as he thought of the implications of that song. he never notice when the paper went missing from his hand or when it floated a few feet away to someone standing in the hall, watching him leave.

-Some days later-

Zexion and Vexen had been working non-stop trying to create a translator for her language as well as a few others that had been introduced to them. Demyx had been called in more than once to try out the inventions only for them to learn that, while it might have worked on Larxene, trying it on Demyx caused water to short-circuit it. So, after reconstructing their latest work that had succeeded only a moment before being soaked, Xemnas, Saїx, Demyx, and Larxene had been called in to put their work to the test. The room they were using was one of Lexeaus's work-out rooms instead of the labs. Lexeaus had rubber mats all over the place, just in case Demyx's element wasn't the only one that rose to it's master's defense. The room itself was somewhat small compared to the other workout rooms in the castle. This one had all four walls covered by mirrors. The only other this in there were six chairs and a large machine that was the prototype translator. Saїx, Xemnas, and Zexion sat in three of the six chairs while Demyx hid behind them, Vexen worked the machine on the other side of the room and Larxene sat on the floor in front of it with suction cups on her forehead. The chairs were also set up so that anyone sitting in them would understand what she said.

"Etes-vous sûr cela va fonctionner?" asked the newly dubbed Larxene.

Demyx made sure that he was on the other side of the room before answering,"Non, pas vraiment."

"Quoi! Votre départ pour m'accrocher à une sorte de machine et vous ne savez même pas si ça fonctionne!"She shouted. A second later, the machine let lose a voice that said, "What! Work will it if know even don't you and machine of kind some to up me hook to going your!" If she had been standing, she would have stomped her foot. As it was, four knives appeared in each hand and started charging with electricity.

"It just did!" he said cowering behind the others in the room. It had been a week since Larxene had joined and she had already learned her element and how to summon her weapons, much to the horror of Vexen and Demyx, who were around her the most and were most likely to be killed by the electricity. The other people in the room looked on in confusion as the resident female shouted at them.

"Vous êtes un échec pour la société! Quel genre d'idiot crochets quelqu'un à une machine de l'avoir testée? Huh? Moi de vous répondre!" "Society to failure a you're! First it testing without machine a to up someone wires idiot of kind what? Huh? That me answer!"

"Number IX," Xemnas said coldly, "explains what she just said."

"Do you want the shortened version or word for word?" Xemnas and Saїx looked to Zexion in question.

"Exact would be better Number IX. I need to know exactly what she said so I can see where we went wrong."

"She said 'you're a failure to society. What kind of idiot wires someone up to a machine without testing it first? Huh? answer me that.'"

"So the machine does translate her, but it does so backwards, interesting," Saїx said thoughtfully.

"No, that is really how she talks, the machine works fine," Demyx said sarcastically.

"Je peux comprendre chaque mot que tu dis, tu sais" "know ya, saying you're word every understand can I," the only female in the room spoke up. The four older members in the room looked to the ninth member in question, too lazy to figure it out themselves..

"She can understand you." Demyx gave a loud sigh, he just knew that this was going to be a long day. And to think, he could be using this time to find another good song from his enormous collections.

* * *

><p>I know i should be working on Nekomata, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
